The Perfect Gift
by Pearlshipper4evar
Summary: Ash had forgotten Christmas for 2 years, what is he going to do when on Christmas Eve of the third year he suddenly remebers to get his girlfriend, Dawn, a present. Pearlshipping One-Shot!
**ARCEUS, this was hard. I had finished it on Sunday, but I couldn't upload it because of Finals, but I finally found 10 minutes to upload it in my busy schedule :P**

 **The Will for Revenge will be uploaded a little later than expected, don't shoot me!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did this one-shot would be cannon!**

* * *

Ash figured there was no way he could've forgotten again, but he had. Christmas was about to come and go again, and it would be the third time he'd forgotten to find something to get Dawn. It wasn't that Dawn asked for something, but she'd gone out of her own way to find something for him both years they'd spent the holiday together. Ash sighed as he rested his head on his arm. What was he going to do? He had to get her something, he couldn't just not get anything, he'd feel terrible.

 _Flashback, December 25, 1996_

 _"Morning Dawn" Ash mumbled as he walked down to the lobby of the inn. His partner smiled brightly._

 _"Morning Ash!" She said happily. "Sleep well?" She asked._

 _"Yeah, good. Where do you want to train for your Contest today?" He asked, and she shied away slightly._

 _"Well, did you remember what today was?" She asked, her hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth slightly._

 _Ash made a face, mentally going through his calendar._

 _"Uhhhh..." Dawn sighed as Ash did his best to remember the date._

 _"Well, you don't have to remember, I did!" Dawn pulled an item from behind her and showed it to him, it was a neatly wrapped box. Ash choked as he remembered the date._

 _"Dawn..." He stopped as she pressed the box into his hands, and he stared down at it curiously._

 _"I...I..."_

 _"Merry Christmas!" She shouted happily, and Ash felt extremely confused. It hadn't even been a month since they'd started dating up, and she'd gotten him a present?_

 _"I..I didn't get you anything..."_

 _"That's okay, I knew you'd forget! You're so focused on your gyms, there was no way you were going to remember."_

 _"Dawn..."_

 _"Oh don't get emotional on me, just open it!" Ash unwrapped the box and a fancy looking cap fell into his arms. "You were saying something about a new cap , and I got that from a shop in the Kalos Region a few days ago."_

 _"Dawn, I don't know what to say."_

 _"How about how much you like it?"_

 _"I...I love it"_

 _December 25, 1997_

 _Ash woke up and coughed sorely. Dawn was probably already gone out to eat breakfast, but he didn't mind, he could use some alone time to rest up. Ash rolled over and stared at the desk next to his bed, the very same one with his alarm clock._

 _"I am sick..." Ash whispered hoarsely, clutching the sheet covering him. "I need to get some sleep." Ash was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in" he called, and his girlfriend silently entered the room._

 _"Morning" Dawn said brightly. Ash didn't reply, he just sat up and coughed._

 _"Are you ok?" Dawn asked quickly, playing with her hands for a moment before she sat on the edge of the bed._

 _"Anyways, we should do our best to be happy" She managed a weak smile. "It is Christmas." Ash cursed under his breath, he'd forgotten again._

 _"Dawn, I..."_

 _"I know, I know, you forgot." She rolled her eyes. "I don't mind, I don't need anything."_

 _"It makes me feel so bad though..."_

 _"Well don't, I really don't mind." Dawn's gift came up from behind her in her hands and she handed it to him. "Here, enjoy." Ash opened the gift box and his eyes widened._

 _"What is...?" Ash lifted up the small circular like object and Dawn smiled._

 _"It a rare Pokeball called the cherish ball. "_

 _"Are you trying to make me feel bad?"_

 _"No!"_

* * *

Ash moaned and threw his head back in irritation. There must've been something. Of course he had to wait until the day before to try and come up with something. Sighing in defeat, he opened his laptop and began writing a message to Brock, of all people.

 _Brock,_

 _before you make fun of me, I really need your help. I want to get Dawn something for Christmas, but I kind of forgot until this morning. Ideas?_

 _Ash,_

 _He replied with,_

 _How about a piece of mistletoe hanging over you both? That'd be a nice present ;)_

Ash grumbled insults at the breeder as he closed the messenger and began an intense thought process. He had to find her something, even if it was a terrible gift. _Maybe Misty can help me..._ Deciding he was going to ask the redhead for her help, Ash got up from his seat and left the house, hoping the redhead had an idea for him.

Misty's house

"I can't believe you."

"I really don't need your attitude right now" Ash watched as Misty puffed her cheeks up and stared at him, then sighed and sat down silently.

"Well," She replied. "You could've come up with something, not just come here and begged me."

"I'm not begging!" Ash shouted

"You may as well be!" Misty replied angrily. "I mean really Ash, of all things for you to forget."

"I forgot the past two years too..."

"Oh my God, seriously?"

"Yes! That's why I need your help!" Ash yelled.

"It will be a price!" she exclaimed.

"Anything, because I'll never forgive myself if I don't get her anything again. Help me!" Misty placed a hand on her chin and hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, I can't really think of anything" She replied. "But if you need any help I am is ready." Ash nodded appreciatively.

"Just get her something girly, Ash, it can't be that hard."

"I'm not girly enough to think of something." Ash said, beginning to think to himself.

"Who's someone I know that's really girly that could help?" Ash asked aloud, not really to Misty in particular.

"Well, I don't want to brag but..."

"That's it!" Ash shouted, turning to a red faced, somewhat hopeful Misty. "I'll ask May!" And watched as she promptly fell over. "Thanks Misty!"

"A-anytime, Ash, anytime..."

Hoenn Cafe

"What do you think?" Ash asked hopefully, watching as May fed Munchlax. The younger girl made a disgusted face.

"I honestly cannot believe you, Ash" She informed him, causing him to hang his head knowingly.

"It's Christmas Eve for goodness sake, how could you wait until the last second?"

"Believe me, I don't know either." Ash said quietly. "I don't want to have to ask for help, but I need it. Really bad."

"Well, if Dawn said she didn't need anything, then..."

"Isn't that just something people say to look modest?" Ash interrupted. "Even if she doesn't want anything, I'll find something." May nodded understandingly. "Any ideas? At all?"

"Well..." Ash waited as May trailed off. "What sort of things does Dawn like?" Ash felt terrible the question stumped him.

"Uh..."

"Please don't say you don't know, Ash" May said quietly. "Then you'll just look stupid." With his intended response cut off, Ash was forced to think, before moaning.

"God May, I don't know! I'm a horrible boyfriend!" May patted his hand as he fell over the table in frustration.

"Don't worry Ash, the day is young." She cooed. "Maybe you'll find something."

"I kind of still need your help, May. Anything at all could help" May frowned as Munchlax hobbled over and sat on Ash's lap.

"Well, I suppose it should have some sort of sentimental value to you both."

"Meaning?"

"Something that would mean a lot to her. You know, like an intended reference or something, I don't know." Ash thought for a moment as the wind rippled through the cafe.

"I can use that" he replied. "Thanks, May." May smiled brightly at the praise.

"Np problem, Ash!" She replied happily. "If you need anymore help, don't hesitate!" Ash nodded.

"Now I just need an idea for this sentimentality..."

* * *

"So you have come for my input, young one" Brock said in a low tone as Ash rolled his eyes.

"Cut the sensei crap, Brock." Ash said flatly. "I need your help, not to get teased repeatedly."

Brock nodded and wrapped an arm around Ash, guiding him through the city.

"In my own experience" Brock said. "You know, with my multitude of girlfriends..." Ash snorted in derision without thinking, and Brock sighed. "Okay, in the many romance movies I've watched, whatever."

"Thought so." Ash laughed, and Brock sighed.

"Do you want my help or not?" he asked threateningly, and Ash gulped.

"Sorry" Ash said weakly, and Brock nodded.

"As I was saying, women like originality. I don't know, something like a poem or a confession of love..."

"Brock..."

"Sorry. Now, what do you have so far?" Ash thought for a moment.

"May mentioned something about sentimentality." Ash told him, and Brock rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Something that means a lot to her or something."

"Damn" Brock said. "Where's May when I need romance advice?"

"Far away from you, hopefully." Ash replied, and Brock glared at him as he snickered. "Sorry, sorry. What else do girls like?" Brock leaned back and stretched.

"Jewelry, I guess." He replied. "Girl stuff, you know?" Ash made a face and stared down at the ground as they walked. "I don't know why you're thinking this through so much Ash. Just get her socks or something, I always get socks."

"Yeah okay" Ash replied sarcastically. "Let me just go and get my girlfriend, who's remembered to get me amazing gifts both years I forgot and didn't care I got her nothing, socks for our last Christmas together. Seriously Brock, think harder." Brock made a face.

"Why don't you just address the gift you'll give her as from me, instead?" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the help man" Ash told him. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime friend. Now, tell me more about May's advice."

* * *

Ash knew he was taking his sweet time finding something, but he honestly had no idea what he was to do. As if to remind him that he still needed to find something, a message icon appeared on his Xtransceiver. Upon opening it, a message from Dawn popped up.

 _Ash,_

 _where are you? I come home and you aren't there. No note, no message, no anything. You're not dead, but…_

 _\- Dawn_

Ash sighed as he smiled slightly. The fact that Dawn worried so much over him not being there warmed his heart. That and stabbed it when he once again realized he said nothing.

 _Dawn,_

 _Calm down, I'm just saying hi to some friends. You don't have to worry so much!_

 _Ash,_

 _Don't start with me now, you. Just don't go and die, I swear to God I will kill you._

Ash rolled his eyes at the message. How was she going to kill him if he was dead.

It was as if lightning struck Ash, and he broke into a grin. He pulled out Charizard's pokeball, and flew to Cerulean City. He ran towards Misty's gym and practically broke down the door.

Misty!" He shouted. "Misty! I got it!" The redhead appeared in the doorway from her gym and stared at him.

"What the hell do you mean, Ash?" She demanded as he ran up to her.

"I went to go see May and she suggested something sentimental, so I thought for a little bit and gave up to go and see Brock, who tried to tell me he had a lot of ideas from past girlfriends, and then I laughed at him, and he..."

"Get to the point!"

"Alright! I need you to help me find someone who can make a necklace with the picture of a diamond with volts of electricity running through it!"

"What's that supposed to symbolize?"

"Well, I guess that would be our relationship, she is the diamond and I am the electricity because you see..."

"Alright, alright, I got it" Misty replied, cutting him off. "I have a friend who makes necklace engravings."

"Awesome!" He exclaimed with glee.

"Just one problem…"

"Yeah?"

"His engravings are worth more than the bike in Cerulean city…" (A/N: Pokemon Video game reference, the bike in Cerulean is so expensive that you can't get it. XD)

Ash collapsed on the floor.

* * *

10 PM

Ash opened the door to his house slowly, pondering on why he spent so much. _Oh, yeah it was for her..._

He was broke because of it, but the final product looked great. He had hidden it in his room.

Dawn appeared in the hallway leading to their rooms, her hands on her hips.

"Where were you?" She demanded, and Ash shrugged her off.

"Out, can I do that without you?" He tried to not sound rude, but he could tell his jab had hurt her slightly.

"Rude!" She exclaimed warily, causing Ash to sigh.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Ash was more than a little excited when we woke up that morning, knowing he hadn't messed up for the third year in a row. He almost jumped out of bed and walked into the living room, remembering to gear up like he didn't know. He was going with the impression that he had no idea again so that Dawn as thoroughly surprised, which was exactly like he wanted. He waited for a few minutes as Dawn practically bounded into the room, a big smile on her face.

"Morning, Ash!" She said happily.

"Morning" He replied, grinning even wider at the thought of the present he had for her. "Ready to go train?" Dawn frowned.

"Please don't tell me you forgot again." She groaned. "For the third time?"

"What?" Ash asked, "I can't think of anything." Dawn sighed.

"Well, I suppose I need to tell you."

"Please do."

"It's..." She sighed unbelievably, causing Ash to stifle a laugh. "Christmas, Ash.. It's Christmas."

Ash tried to look surprised.

"What?" He asked. "I forgot again?"

"Apparently."

"Damn." Dawn sighed as she stood, as did Ash, and a box materialized from behind her back.

"Here." She said hollowly. "Take it." _Damn, did I choose the right year to remember..._ Ash took the box from her hands unwrapped it quickly. Inside was a amazing pair of limited edition Converse high-tops.(A/N: Basically shoes)

"You like?" She asked. "It was so hard to get!" Ash stared down at the shoes in shock. He'd seen these shoes. It must've cost Dawn everything she had, normal converse costed a lot and these were limited.

"Hope you like it, I'll go get ready to train." Dawn began to walk away, and Ash grabbed her shoulders.

"Dawn, stop it." he told her. "I'm not completely idiotic." She turned her head slightly to stare at him.

"What...?" Ash thrust a box from under his bed at her, and it appeared in his hands. Dawn stared at him.

"Here" He said brightly. "Merry Christmas." Dawn stared down at the box, before she looked up at him.

"Is it a gag gift?" She asked, and Ash shook his head. "Something stupid, maybe a apron?"

"Just open the damn thing, Dawn" She slowly unwrapped it revealing a beautiful white gold necklace with a blue diamond with yellow bolts running through it. On the diamond the words " _Merry Christmas Dawn!"_ , causing Dawn gasped a little.

"When did you...how did you...?" She began weakly, resting them in her palm.

"I had Misty's friend make them" Ash replied.

Dawn was silent, her bangs obscuring her face, and Ash's heart began to race. Did she not like them? "I figured since, y'know, I'd forgotten two years in a row I'd remember this Christmas." Dawn still didn't speak, and Ash gulped. "Do you not like them...?"

"I...I..." Ash was about to begin apologizing when Dawn tackled him with a bone crushing hug. "I love them, thank you." Ash stood still as Dawn held him tightly, and he laughed.

"Did you really think I'd forget a third time?" he asked weakly. "What kind of idiot to you take me for?"

"A big one." She replied, sniffling. "It's incredible, best thing I could've asked for. How did you think of it?" Ash reeled through the hours of talking and begging he'd done, and laughed awkwardly.

"Original idea" He replied, and Dawn laughed. "Glad you like it."

"Maybe we will have a giant party next year, but we'll have to " Dawn smiled as she hugged him tighter giving him a light kiss.

"That's okay. As long as we're together, I don't care what we do or where we go." Ash smiled as he squeezed her back.

"I couldn't have said it better."

* * *

 **This definitly is my best one-shot yet! I am going to give my self a pat on the back. Please R &R for my efforts ** Until next time,Mega 


End file.
